Ayase
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry was born in London to Lily who died. Harry was adopted by a couple from Japan where he grew up as Ayase. His dad racks up a huge debt and flees the Yakuza only to come to London. As soon as they hit London it's one gamble after another and soon Ayase's dad is once again in debt. In order to pay some of the debt he sells Aya. Yaoi! This will shock you and throw you for a loop!
1. Chapter 1

**Ayase= Harry Potter**

 **Everyone else will retain their names. I really don't like the name Harry so I like to rename him when I feel like it. It's nothing against JKR's Harry Potter I love the character just not the name.**

 **Background: Harry/Ayase is adopted at 18 months old when his parents died and raised in Japan. He returns to London shortly after his 15th birthday with his father. Who is fleeing from debt. Problem is he quickly gets into debt here too. So he sells Ayase .**

 **Also note: James Potter in this story is not Ayase's biological father**

 **now let our story begin**

Ayase **(Eye-ah-say)** woke slowly and tried to move but he couldn't he was bound in chains.

"He's awake take him on stage. " a voice snapped. "He should fetch a good price. "

'Tonight we have a real treat!' an announcer called, 'We saved the best for last!' Ayase was pulled into the middle of the stage and forced down into a sitting position. 'He's a young one isn't he? This says he's just 15. His body makes him seem so much more like a girl. ' Ayase tried to fight as hands touched him turning him to show them his back but his body wouldn't move. 'his sweet slender back has never been touched. In fact our little pet here is a virgin. ' he was turned back around and his head forced up. 'and those dazzling green eyes you could just get lost in them couldn't you?' Ayase stared out at the crowd with dead, on focused green eyes. 'Bidding for this gem is starting at 20,000 lbs.'

Ayase heard the bids being placed as he was forced to keep looking at the crowd.

"2,000,000 lbs." a voice called,

Ayase tried to find the voice but couldn't. He also couldn't figure out what was going on. He was naked and people were bidding on. His brain just wasn't working. He heard someone declare the auction over. He was pulled back stage again. He was released from his chains when a man came for him. He stared up at the man. He was tall with shoulder length black hair and cold onyx eyes.

"Thank you for your business tonight." the owner of the club sneered at the man, "Mr. Snape."

The man buying him took off his suit jacket and wrapped Ayase up in it then picked him up and carried him off. Ayase passed out before they even got to the car.

* * *

Ayase moaned when he woke up. He was in a soft bed that felt like he was floating on clouds. It was huge looking like it was bigger than a king size bed. He blinked at the ceiling. Then turned his head the man was sitting there. To Ayase he looked huge, tall. But then Ayase looked as though he was just going into Middle school and looked more like a girl than a boy. His hair didn't hit his shoulders but hung in long loose strands that were unruly. His green eyes shown like Jades but were dull and seemed to hold no life.

"You're finally awake." the man said, "My name is Severus Snape. What do they call you?"

Ayase sat up but instantly fell back into the pillows from dizziness.

"Come on, what's your name?"

"Aya." Ayase replied, "They call me Aya **(Eye-ya)** "

"What's your full name?"

"Ayase." Aya replied, "Ayase Kuba. "

"I see. " Severus stared at the boy. "The drugs are still in your system so I'm going to take this opportunity to ask you some questions. " Aya blinked at the man. " Where were you born?"

Aya rolled on to his side that the man was on but stared out at the room.

"London, England. " Severus smirked.

"Were you adopted?"

Aya didn't answer for so long that Severus glanced at the small boy that he was having trouble not touching.

"I asked a question and you were answer."

"Yes." Aya's voice was soft and he looked resigned. "I found out two years ago. "

"Where were you raised?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"You're 15?"

"Yes."

"Do you know your biological parents?"

"Never met them." Aya replied shifting his eyes to look at Severus. "I don't care to. "

"Do you know what just happened?" Severus sighed, lighting a cigarette. "Why you were at that place?"

* * *

Aya sighed.

"Father ." he replied, "My father gambles a lot and he looses a lot. What are you going to do with me? "

"I can do anything I want." Severus replied, he pulled the blankets back and stared at the small boy that was wearing his PJ's. They were huge on him. He moved his hand and cupped Aya's crouch. Aya gasped and tried to move away but Severus kept him still. "You belong to me now." He moved so his body was over Aya's. He stared into those green eyes. "Do you understand?"

Severus undid the shirt and licked Aya's nipple while Aya begged him to stop. Severus growled to himself. Aya's face was red and he was beginning to sweat. It just turned him on even more. He made quick work removing Aya's pants caressing the small ass as he did so. He squeezed making Aya cry out .

"Stop trying to get away, Aya." Severus sneered, "Don't you understand? The drugs are still in your system you cant escape and this will happen."

Severus touched Aya making his body shake.

"For such a small boy your sure are big." Severus chuckled and licked him. "Lets continue."

"STOP!" Aya begged, repeating his request over and over again. "Please stop."

Severus sucked him off and prepped him. Aya was looking so cute right now he couldn't resist he pushed himself in. Aya's gasping and noises got louder. Severus didn't notice that everywhere he touched Aya he was leaving bruises. He moaned as he got all the way in. He stilled and gasped breathing hard. He stared down into the beauty's face. Aya was crying . Severus licked his lips and began moving. Harry kept begging for him to stop whenever he could draw a breath with out making noise. He was sobbing now.

Severus held Aya's arms above his head and tried to be gentle but he couldn't and was soon pounding in to the virgin below him. Who screamed out in pain and pleasure. Holding both wrists in one hand Severus reached down and began touching Aya. Aya came screaming bloody murder. As Aya's insides closed in on him he came hard grunting and claiming Aya's mouth forcing his tongue in and kissing him as he rode it out.

When it was over he pulled out used some Kleenex and cleaned himself off. He stood pulling up his pants. He looked as if nothing had happened. Aya was curled in a ball bruises all over his body sobbing.

Severus sighed.

"This isn't how I had planned this." he said to the boy as he cleaned him off and covered him up. "But I hope you understand the position you are now in. " He sighed again. "I have to go work. I'll be back in a few hours. You should rest."

He walked towards the door the only sound in the room was the sobbing of the young boy he'd just raped . Once outside the room he pounded his head on the wall. If Lily had been alive she'd kill him for what he had just done to her son.


	2. Chapter 2

Aya woke and hissed he hurt all over. He blinked his eyes and it all came back to him. He saw the Pj's on the floor and got them on. He was alone and thirsty so he went into the kitchen. He heard someone coming toward the room as he sipped the water.

"You're awake?" Aya spun and dropped his glass. His body was shaking all over. He backed into a corner and slid down into a ball. "I see."

Severus sighed so he was scared of him now. He sighed again and approached the boy. He knelt down and reached out. He watched Aya flinch then gasp when Severus' hand touched his forehead.

"You have a fever." Severus said. He picked the boy up in his arms and carried him back to bed. He lay him down and covered him up. "You need to rest. you shouldn't be moving around so much after what I did last night anyhow."

Aya scooted to the middle of the bed and flinched. He hurt all over. Severus picked up the phone one the shelf built into the headboard.

"Yes, I need you to run and get some cold medicine." he spoke into the phone while he stared at the red faced boy. " No it's not for me. Don't be ridiculous. No I have a 15 year old boy living with me now. His age is 15 but he doesn't look like it and I doubt he weighs 60lbs. " he ran his fingers through Aya's hair absently not noting that the boy was shaking and almost in tears. "That's right bring it right up to my apartment. " he seemed to think. "Also fetch the boy some soup. He hasn't eaten since yesterday. Get me some food as well. He was raised in Japan so go get some Japanese. " Aya stared up at Severus and the phone wondering who he was talking to . Severus hung up. "That was one of the men I have working for me." Severus explained, "I own a Financial Firm in other words I'm a lone shark. I'm really not the kind of man Lily would have wanted you to be around.

That's your mothers name. Lily. She's dead I'm afraid. It happened shortly after you were born. She would kill me for what I did to you, you know. " he sighed again playing in Aya's hair. he was being gentle so Aya didn't flinch away. "But you were just so cute I couldn't resist. I'm sorry to say I will probably end up doing it again. I'm a violent and cruel man, Aya. I've killed people before but when I bought you I had every intention of you never knowing this part of me. The part you saw last night. " Severus bent over and kissed Aya's lips gently . "I'm sorry for hurting you, Aya."

* * *

Aya didn't remember falling asleep but he had. He woke to two men coming into the room. He blinked at them. Both were tall. One had black hair down to his shoulders kind of like Severus and the other had neat brown hair. The one with black hair wore it tied back and looked more like Yakuza to Aya.

"Aya these are the men I was telling you about. The ones that work for me." Severus explained, he pointed to the black haired one. "Sirius Black." he motioned to the other one." Remus Lupin. This is Ayame Kuba. "

Aya jolted as the one named Sirius put a tray over his lap. It had a bowl of soup and a spoon on it. He nodded and slowly began eating after all it's what his new master had intended him to do when he ordered it. He would do as his Master wanted because the man now owned him. He watch Severus sit with a tray on the bed as well and began eating with Chopsticks. He wondered if it tasted as the good as the food his mother back home in Japan had made for him before his father had sold her in to the Geisha business. He ate slowly not wanting to upset his stomach. His golden bangs fell into his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks.

"You're crying!" Severus growled, Aya backed away from him shaking. "Why are you crying? Is it not good?"

"it just reminded me of mother." Aya explained, "Back home. I apologize. "

When he was finished eating he took the pill and was told to rest as Severus left the room to go and talk to Remus and Sirius.

* * *

"That kid ..." Sirius said, "Is so cute."

Sirius grunted as he was kicked across the room and smashed into the wall.

"No one other than me is aloud to touch him." Severus growled, "He belongs to me."

"We understand." Remus replied, "He is the son of Ishin Kuba? The man who us and ran?"

"That's correct." Severus sneered, "The moron sold his son to try and pay his debt. I just happened to be in the place that night and bought him. "

"That man is filth." Sirius snapped throwing himself into a chair. "Selling his own son. "

"I have reason to believe he did the same to the boys mother." Severus explained sitting back on the couch and lounging. "Back in Japan. "

"Location, sir?" Remus asked, he had a notebook out and a pen poised. "I will look into it for you."

"Tokyo, Japan." Severus lit another cigarette and blew smoke. " Check with our Yakuza contacts for any unpaid debts by the man. If I get angry enough with him I may trade him back at some point."

"Yes, sir."

"It would be nothing less than he deserves. " Sirius spat "That poor child. Just think of the childhood he must have had..."

'I'll do my best to take care of him, Lily.' Severus promised, 'but I know I wont be able to stay away from that cute body of his. So for that I apologize.'

"Remus."

"Sir!"

"Call Lucius." Severus ordered, "Our little angle is going to need clothes. "

"I will schedule an appointment as soon as possible. " Remus replied, writing the information down. "Shall I contact anyone else , sir?"

"Not yet."

'God forgive me.' Severus moaned to himself. 'When did I start having such a Shotacon complex? I've always liked men but this?'

* * *

 **Shotacon Complex:  
**

 **Shotacon (Shota Complex) - describes an attraction to young boys, or an individual with such an attraction**


	3. Chapter 3

Aya stared at the man with long blond hair who had taken his measurements and began looking through the clothes he had brought. To him it seemed he'd brought a whole store.

"When you said he was small, Severus you could have been more accurate . " Lucius scoffed. "I only have a few outfits that will fit him but I doubt it's what you have in mind. " Lucius took his arm and lead him behind a divider that had been set up. "Now lets try this on..."

"NO!" Aya yelled, Severus' eyes flashed if Aya was in trouble he was going to kill his old friend. "I don't want to put that on!"

"Ah, but Severus will love looking at you in it."

"That's why I don't!" Severus gave an annoyed look while sweat dropping. Sirius snorted not understanding the situation of two nights ago. Remus just typed away on his new PDA Severus had bought him after yelling at him for two hours about leaving his notepads just laying in his desk where anyone could get to the information contained in them. A loud ruckus later Aya came out from behind the divider . He had what paw slippers on his feet, white paw gloves on hand a white bunny eared hat covering his head. White cotton shorts that barley covered his butt and had a puffy tail on the back and a white cotton shirt that showed his stomach and was spaghetti strapped. His face was red and he looked on the verge of tears again. "How is this?"

Severus internally flinched. He had taken one look and had gotten simi hard.

"Change out of the outfit instantly. " Aya looked relieved. " Lucius if you do not have proper clothes you may leave. I do not want to see any of your cosplay ideas the boy needs normal clothes for when I let him out."

Aya jolted and looked up at Severus. He was going to let him out? Severus' didn't show him any emotion so he went back behind the divider.

"I'm warning you, Lucius jeans, or shorts, and normal shirts! " Severus threatened "I will kill you."

When Aya came out he wore blue shorts a little longer than before a white shirt with folded down collar a blue tie , white socks up to his knees and shoes. He had a puffy white hat on his head. He seemed more at home in the outfit.

"I'm going back to school." he declared, "I'm okay with this."

Severus wanted to kill Lucius right then and there said man was peeking out from behind the divider.

"You are not going back to school."

"No, I mean this is what I wore to school in Primary . " Aya explained, "So that's why I feel okay with this."

"Wait." Lucius replied, "Where did you go to school?"

"I was raised in Japan."

"Why didn't you say so?!"

* * *

Aya sat on the bed happy. He got a lot of clothes that looked like they came right from Japan he'd seen many people wearing them. But of course he looked better in girls clothes. Severus had allowed Lucius to sneak a few girl outfits through the screening process and into the keep pile. He was sitting in his first save outfit now. He'd been told to go sit on the bed. He was hoping that his new Master wasn't going to rape him again. He knew they had all seen his bruises . He tensed as Severus came into the room pulling his tie off.

"What's wrong with you?" Aya shook his head. "Are you still scared of me?" Aya didn't respond he didn't need to . Tears filled his eyes as he was moved to the middle of the big bed with Severus' body poised over him. Severus tied Aya's wrists with his tie and watched tears come out of Aya's eyes. He kissed the boys lips softly. " I told you it would happen again. " Aya nodded. " Seeing you in all those clothes really turned me on and I need a little release. I'll try to be gentler then last time."

Severus ran his hands over Aya's body and into his shorts he moaned.

"Damn, Lucius doesn't have you wearing anything under these." He eased the shorts off and tossed them aside. He massaged the cute tiny ass as he rolled Aya on to his stomach. His upper body laying on the bed his ass up in the air. Severus caressed him then lubed up his fingers and began prepping him. Sure enough Aya began crying. He prepped him extra well before lubing himself up and working his way in. He listened to the sobs and begging from his young partner. "Aya, it's okay, calm down and relax it wont hurt as bad."

Aya doubted that. He whole body was shaking as he sobbed in to the pillow . He used his tied hands to claw at the sheets. He felt Severus begin rubbing his back and he was moving around like he was looking something. Aya suddenly gasped screaming his body shaking even more. He'd come all over the sheets without being touched.

"That's alright." Severus chuckled, "I found what I was looking for. I didnt bother the last time. It'll feel really good this time."

He moved and made sure to hit Aya's sweet spot. The boys sobbed turned into gasps and delicious noises that all went to Severus' cock. He kept rubbing Aya's small soft back. Trying to ease the pain. He finally leaned over and began kissing Aya's body all over. He turned Aya's head to see the boy was still crying . His face was red. He kissed Aya his tongue sliding into the boys mouth. He tried to Aya into kissing him back. Aya just tried to get away. Aya was gasping for air when Severus went back to kissing and sucking on his body.

"You're ready again." Severus chuckled, Aya let out another moan it felt good but it hurt and he hated it at the same time. " Do you need me to touch, Aya?" Aya clawed at the blankets as he came. "AYA!"

Severus rode out their orgasms then cleaned them up and put the boys new bunny footies on him. Making sure the hood was up. He lay down the boy in his arms and covered them up. He cursed himself again he could once again hearing the boy in his arms crying. He rubbed Aya's stomach as he spooned him and tried to calm him down.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus sighed as they ate breakfast the next morning. Again his little bunny, Aya is still dressed in his bunny footie from the last chapter, was scared of him and trying to keep his distance. He stared at the boy hard. Aya finally looked up with tears running down his face.

'God dammit.' Severus scolded himself. 'This isn't fair his crying face is just to cute! Everything about him is just too cute! '

"What is it?" Aya shook his head and sniffed he went back to his food. "Why are you crying, Aya? Do you not like your Pj's?" he knew what the problem was. He was the problem in the span of four days he'd raped the child twice. He lit a cigarette. " I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself didn't I?"

"I was wondering if you even bothered to try." Aya replied, then got up and ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in. He curled into a ball in the bathtub to hide. He knew it was stupid but he'd always hid in the tub when his parents fought. "That was stupid. i'm an idiot. He's my master now I can't talk to him like that. He's going to punish me by doing it to me again when he comes back. I just know it."

Severus stood at the door and listened to the boy talk to himself. He sighed to himself. He was doing that a lot lately. He took the elevator down to his office. Sirius and Remus greeted him.

"Remus , I have a new job for you."

"Sir?" Remus blinked, "A job?"

"Just for today you're going to be running around town picking up things for me." Remus let out a sigh of relief he thought he was being reassigned like their friend James had been. "Keep your phone on but for now." he had been writing a list as he talked he handed it over. "Go get these things for Aya. The best money can buy spare no expense. "

"Sir." Remus blinked stunned he looked at the list and smiled lightly. "Right away , sir. Shall I deliver them as well?"

"Yes." Severus replied getting to work. " I don't want strangers going up there he's rather fragile right now and scared of his own shadow at this point."

Remus gave a sharp nod and left.

* * *

Aya stared awake and peeked out of the tub blinking he'd heard noise in the room. He got out and padded over to the door. He unlocked it and heard something drop then footsteps as he opened it he saw the bedroom door close except for a crack. Aya's eyes got huge and he ran to the pile of books that looked as if they'd been dropped. He grabbed one and was soon on his stomach reading. It was Sherlock Holmes.

He was soon so engrossed he didn't see Remus open the door just wide enough to put a small speaker down. He turned it on and JPop filled the room. Aya's feet were soon kicking to the beat. Remus smiled and left.

* * *

"I thought I told you to cater to my every whim today, Remus." Severus replied without removing his foot from a mans head. The man was James Potter who was obviously begging once again to be transferred back to this building to work. "Why are you here?"

"To hand in my report." Remus replied, acting ever the professional. " Aya, came out of his hiding place when he heard me it looked as if he had fallen asleep. " Remus kept the comment about the bunny Pj's to himself. " He spotted the books I dropped in my haste to keep him from seeing me. He is now reading Sherlock Holmes. I was able to put his new stereo in I had preprogrammed it to a JPop station as it's very popular now a days. He is happily enjoying himself at the moment ."

"Good ." Severus replied, "Good, " he pulled his cell phone out and sent something. "Now that's your next task and they had better be in proper Japanese or it will be your head. Now excuse me I must get back to my torture ."

"Sir!"

Remus turned and left.

* * *

Remus peeked into the room Aya was still reading his feet still kicking to the beat. Only this time he looked at the door. He crawled over and turned off the music. Remus slid a bag of food into the room .

Aya blinked at it but opened it. He pulled out a can of juice and some Alfredo in a take out container another container had steamed veggies.

"Thank you." he said and sat down to eat. They had even got him chopsticks for this meal too. He began eating. Not caring that someone was sitting eating lunch on the other side of the door. "What are you eating, Remus?"

Remus almost chocked on his Alfredo.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You seemed the less intimidating of the two I have met that work here." Aya replied, "So I assumed he must have sent you."

"I'm having the same as you." Remus replied, though he didn't move to join the boy in the bedroom. "He really isn't that bad."

"You are saying that out of obligation." Aya countered. "Plus, you should not speak of matters you know nothing about."

Remus smirked to himself. How many times had he heard that from Severus through the years.

"True enough." They ate in silence. Aya passed his trash back to Remus. "Okay, here's you next batch of gifts." He passed a bag of books into the room. "I hope they are right. I have to go now."

"Okay." Aya called back, "Thank you for working so hard."

Remus started a bit. That was something Remus hadn't said in years. He smiled a bit as he headed for the elevator the only way out of the apartment. His last thought before getting on was that he hoped that Aya could change Severus for the better.

* * *

 **Where should I have James be working at?  
**

 **1\. Severus owns a sex slave business and James manages it.**

 **2\. Severus owns a sex slave business and James works as body guard.**

 **3\. James is working at Severus' Otaku store**

 **4\. James is working as body guard for Severus' Cafe where everyone is men who cross dress.**

 **Severus takes various forms of payment including businesses and turns them into successful businesses. Weather Severus sees it like this or not he really runs something akin to a mafia and he is the Godfather. That's how I see it anyhow.**

 **Choose now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, we'll be going out today but not to James' work, though he is going to meet everyone there, You still have time to vote until Aya figures out what he does. One vote per chapter if you don't mind.**

Severus entered his room. It had been along day. He saw Aya laying on the floor fast asleep curled around a Manga. He frowned to himself according to Remus' reports Aya had slept a lot that day. Was he sick again so soon? Or had he not properly recovered form his last bought of being sick before he raped him again? He knelt down and picked Aya up which of course woke the boy who bolted out of his arms and began trying to clean up his nest of books.

"Stop, Aya." he said with sad eyes as he watched the boy. Aya just kept piling the books. he finally grabbed him in to his arms and held him to his chest. "I said stop it, Aya." The boy in his arms was shaking. "Don't be scared of me. "

Aya bit his lip as his head was tilted back and he was able to see Severus' face.

"Don't be scared." Severus repeated and kissed Aya. "It's okay. It's not gross or disgusting or anything like that. "

He kissed Aya again letting his lips linger and kissing him again and again longer each time. He'd get Aya used to him if it was the last thing he did.

"It's okay." he continued kissing Aya. Was blushing and shaking in his arms. "I'm not mad at you for speaking back to me."

Aya nodded as Severus kissed him again. His master wasn't mad at him? How could that be? Aya gasped just as Severus' licked his lips . he felt the man's tongue slip into his mouth and his shaking got worse. He only did this when he forced him.

"It's okay, calm down." Severus sighed and layed his cheek against Aya's head. " no matter what I do you are scared of me. I know it's my own fault but I don't want you to be scared of me, Aya. I want you to love me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? "

The phone behind the bed began ringing. Severus sighed and carried Aya over to the bed. He answered with Aya still in his lap.

"What is it?" He glanced down at Aya. "I see. Put them on who else would have given you this number?" he listened to the man on the other side of the phone. "I understand. I will never agree of course but I was thinking of buying Ishin Kuba to make him work off his debt so I'll be down shortly."

Severus hung up.

"Get dressed, " he said setting Aya onto his feet. "We're going out so you can say your final good byes to your father."

Aya stared at him.

"Uhm..." he cleared his throat. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Well lets look at what we have."

* * *

"Aya, hold my hand." Severus said, Aya was slowly spinning on the spot looking around. He had on a cute little sailor outfit from the other night with the hat on again. It seemed to be his favorite. "Now."

Aya blinked and ran to his side taking his hand. James, Sirius and Remus flanked them as they entered the building people were waiting in the lobby.

"Ayase?" a Japanese man asked, "Ayase is that you?"

"You will not speak to Master Aya." Sirius growled at the man. Aya now was now looking around the lobby in awe. "Boss, should I take Master Aya to get a drink ?"

"He will be fine." Severus replied, they were all staring at Aya. " Aya." Aya looked at him. "Stay be, Sirius, Remus or James. You are not to go off with anyone else."

"Yes." Aya replied, "I brought a book with me. Just in case the adults had to ..." he seemed to think about his word choice." "Talk" "

Severus smirked. He must have packed it in his bag when he wasn't looking.

"Lets get down to business." the club owner cut in. " I want the boy back."

"So you can re sell him for more money?" Severus wondered, " No chance. This one is staying with me. And as I stated I will be taking the old man as well to pay of his debt which is getting higher every day."

"Hows that?" Ishin asked.

"Don't you know anything?" Aya spoke he was reading a 'Fruits Basket' manga. "It's called interest. If you do not pay off the debt in a certain time you get a certain amount of interest added to your debt that accumulates every few days. You should really learn to read the contracts you sign."

"Remus."

"He got bored and ventured into your library earlier today." Remus reported clearing his throat roughly. Both James and Sirius had moved away from him. To get out of the line of fire. "He wanted to know so I told him."

"Very well." Severus patted Aya's head. "Now shall we stand here talking all day or do business. "

"This man owes us a great deal." the owner growled.

"He currently owes us..." Severus replied, "Remus?"

"Currently , he Ishin Kuba owes us 5,620, 330 lbs. Most do to interest." Remus reported his PDA making an appearance. "It will go up another 10% tomorrow. "

Ishin was pale as a ghost. His eyes strayed to Aya it was his only hope.

James noticed and grabbed Aya's shoulder's in a soft protective gesture. Aya looked up.

"Lets go sit over there, Master Aya." he said with a smile. "Lets allow Boss to do his "Talking" "

"Okay."

He was soon sitting on a big comfy **(Don't anyone make a reference to the childrens show.)** couch. James was next to him and pulled a soda out of what seemed like no where refusing to let Aya eat any food or drink that was served to them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I will not be selling Aya back to anyone." Severus sneered at the man. " there is no way. I payed for him so he is mine. " he glanced over at the boy. He was now reading to James who kept pointing to the pictures. "The boy is mine. " He could see Ishi watching his son. "You wanted your son didn't you, Ishi? Did you want him to love his daddy more than anything? Did you plan on being his first?"

"That's gross he's my son!"

"Not your biological one though is he?" Everyone in the room froze and he felt Aya take his hand. He held it. " Aya isn't your real son. Your wife was unable to have children or more like you weren't able to get it up when with her so you adopted a baby that was born right here in London. I say this because I know who Aya's real mother is. I also know what you did to your wife. " As if on cue the door opened and a woman in a kimono was escorted in. "Aya, look."

Aya's eyes got big and tears began falling.

"Okaachan!" he ran to her and slammed into her hugging her. "Okaachan!"

"Aya!" she fell to her knees hugging him. "Oh, Aya. I thought I'd never see you again."

Aya bawled into her shoulder and Severus felt a pang of jealousy. He doubted Harry would ever want to be around him so much or cry for him if they'd been apart for a long time.

"I will however play for Ishi." Severus continued. " I plan to have him pay off his debt. You may choose the game."

* * *

"Eh?" Aya pulled his mother over to Severus as they sat at a poker table. "But, what if they rigged the deck? What if they count cards? You should get a never before opened deck of cards and get an impartial person to shuffle and deal for you!"

"You are no longer allowed in my library." Severus patted his head. "Don't look at me like that. I've already thought that through." he snapped and Remus pulled out two decks of cards in a joint box. " Red or Blue, Aya?"

"I like red."

"Then you shuffle and deal, Aya. " Aya took the deck from Remus and opened it. " Only Ishi is on the hook here not you or Midori so don't worry about anything."

Aya shuffled and delt he'd seen kids in class play poker. So he knew how it was done.

* * *

Aya couldn't believe it he was playing fair with them and Severus was still up over half a million lbs.

"Last hand." he called, "Last hand."

He watched them bid. The man looked as if he was going to we himself with happiness and put everything in. Severus played along and put all in.

"Four of a kind. "

"Royal flush." Severus sneered. "Remus, the money, Sirius, Ishi. James, Midori."

Remus quickly packed the money into briefcases. Sirius twisted Ishi's arm behind his back and James took Midori's arm.

"Come, Aya." Severus picked him up bridal style making him yelp. "Lets go home. You can teach me to read your Japanese Manga."

"These are in Chinese." Aya replied, Remus sweat dropped, "See they have a CH on them on the side. Japanese ones have JAP. But I can still read them so they're fine. **(I say this a lot but. My Manga my rules and you know what they should really do that. No manga I've ever read, that wasn't on the web, has ever had that.)** What are you going to do with Okaachan?"

"Is she good at house work?"

"Yes." Aya replied, " She makes great food and the house was always clean. "

"Then she will work as a Maid at one of my Hotels and come once a week to clean the apartment." Severus decided. "don't worry, Mrs. You wont be working off Ishi's debt any longer. You are free to come and go as you please. " Midori thanked him and bowed. her eyes strayed to Aya. " Aya, is staying with me. You may see him once a week for two hours no more no less. But he is not working off Ishi's debt either. Ishi will be doing that himself. " he slid Aya into the car. " James take him to your work placement. Sirius to her to Hotel 5 and get her set up in a room. I'm taking Aya home. "

* * *

Aya's head fell back hitting the pillow, his mouth wide open with drool coming out. Tears running down his cheeks. He was of course once again at the mercy of Severus who was trying with all his might to be gentle this time around. It still hurt though and he couldn't catch his breath no matter what he did.

"It's okay, Aya." Severus kept hissing over and over once again kissing him until he felt like he was going to pass out. "It's okay. " Aya didn't think it was. He knew that sex with another man was okay he read BL Manga but the way Severus took sex. That wasn't okay was it? Maybe he would have to leave a few clues for Severus to follow. Show him the proper way to do things. "Its okay."

He came with a loud cry. Severus sucked on his neck as he too came. He then cleaned them off. He redressed Aya in another pair of PJ's and covered them up.

'If i keep this up there is no way his bruises are going to heal.' Severus growled to himself as he spooned Aya. 'I managed to be gentle this time but he still has bruises from the last two times. Dammit!'

He cursed at himself over and over until he fell asleep. He didn't notice Aya was still awake. When Aya was sure Severus was asleep. He grabbed the cell phone and sent a text of a few Manga titles and emphasized that they should be in English and delivered to Severus. He signed his name and thanked Remus for his hard work before falling asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Aya woke to a vacuum. He got out of bed and padded over to the bedroom door. He looked out and beamed.

"Okaachan!" the woman froze and looked at him. She smiled and hugged him. " I didn't know you were coming today."

"This place is a mess." Severus drawled from the couch. "Come eat your breakfast, Aya."

Aya nodded and walked over to the table and began eating his breakfast with Severus. Severus noted Midori was watching while still cleaning.

"I have to work this morning." Severus told Aya "But I thought we would go do something this afternoon if you want."

"I don't care." Aya replied, hoping Remus had done what he'd asked. "But then again I've never been to England before. Well, not since I was born. "

"Exactly, " Severus agreed, "I'm going to show you around a little."

"Okay." Aya agreed, with a shrug. "Work hard."

Severus smiled at Aya.

* * *

"Boss." Remus said an hour after work started. " Aya wanted me to get these for you. I think he's trying to tell you something."

Severus frowned and opened the bag to see Manga. He pulled one out and began looking through it. He quickly knew he'd be reading them. He also thought he could guess a little of what Aya wanted to teach him.

"very well. " he tossed Remus a roll of money. "That should compensate you for what you spent on these."

"This is more than what I spent. " Remus replied, "A lot more."

"Take it as a thank you for doing as Aya told you." Severus waved it off and began searching for the first issue. He than began reading. The faster he learned what his Aya was trying to tell him the better. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!"

"Yes, Boss. " Remus said, "But which Job? Buying things for Aya or my normal job?"

Severus picked his phone up and soon Remus' phone was vibrating.

"Yes, boss."

* * *

Aya lay on the couch reading hours later when Remus came in. Remus looked surprised to see him out of the room.

"Morning, Remus." Aya said sitting up, "Okaachan left two hours ago. What are you doing up here today?"

"Boss, had me buy you a laptop . " He replied, setting the box on the table. "He began reading them as soon as I gave them to him. I also brought lunch."

"Thank you for working so hard." Aya beamed at him. Remus smiled back and they began eating . "Will you help me set it up?"

"Of course."

It took them an hour to figure out how to connect it to the internet after getting everything else set up. **(This is from my personal experience with getting my laptop. Of course it took me four minuets just to figure out where the on button was. It helped when I found my glasses. I had to ask my sister for help. I'd never been near a laptop before.)** After that Remus got a text and had to go. He said good bye and left.

Aya was properly distracted and didn't even notice when Severus returned home at 3.

* * *

Severus smiled at Aya when he arrived home. He watched for a few moments then cleared his throat. Aya jumped up and looked at him.

"I'm home."

"Welcome, home." Aya replied, looking a little nervous, he could guess why. "Thank you for working hard."

Severus dipped his head in acknowledgment .

"Are you ready to go out now, Aya?"

Aya nodded. He had gotten dressed earlier. So he got up and grabbed his back pack. Severus took his hand and they rode the elevator down to the lobby. They went out to the car to see Remus trying to shoo a desperate looking James away while Sirius roared with laughter.

"Enough!" Severus growled, all three jumped, " I told you that I was taking Aya out today! Do you really want to feel my wrath for delaying us?!"

"No, sir." all three replied, "Sorry, sir."

James opened the back of the limo for the two of them. Aya got in thanking him. Severus glared at the three of them.

"I'm not re assigning you, James." he stated, "I have not found anyone to manage the business when I do you will be the first to know. " James sighed, " Now you'll be driving today and the three of you will do your jobs and protect Aya from any and all harm."

Severus got in and Sirius spoke.

"Since when is that our job?"

"I have too many jobs." Remus sighed , "Oh, well."

He followed Severus into the car. Sirius shrugged as James shut the door the two of them would ride up front. James looked on the verge of a break down.

* * *

Aya was having a great night. He'd been taken to two museums and two art museums. They were now sitting in a nice restaurant. In a private booth with the guys sitting at a near by table protecting them and also eating. Aya had never had pizza before but had heard of it. He took a bite of his cooled off slice of pizza. It tasted amazing. They were in an Italian restaurant and people would glance over at them but quickly looked away.

"Do you like the food?"

Aya nodded at Severus as he chewed and wiped his mouth. He liked it a lot. When he'd swallowed he took a drink of his milk. Severus was drinking a glass of wine.

"It's very good." Aya beamed, "I always heard that but I've never had it before. This is taco?"

"That's right." Severus replied having just swallowed his own bite. "I enjoy food like this every now and then. "

"were you always rich?" Aya quickly looked down at his plate."I"m sorry that's none of my business."

"No I wasn't." Severus replied, Aya glanced up. " I grew much like you did with no money and very little to eat. My father was like yours except he was a drunk and abusive as well. One night when I was 16 he killed my mother and turned on me. I was a weak kid back then. We were in this parking lot near a casino. Mum and I had come to get dad because he was gambling away our rent and food money for that month. Any way he killed her and turned on me. When a man saved me..." He hummed to himself and sipped his wine. Aya was enthralled he was finally learning something about Severus. " This man killed my father right there before my eyes then took me with him and taught me to be what I am to day."

"You had to watch both your parents die?" Aya asked looking about to cry. "That's terrible."

"Not really." Severus replied smiling at his Aya. "My father beat me shitless every chance he got and my mum never protected me. I really couldn't bring myself to care or feel anything over it. " he sighed, "Don't cry , Aya."

"You wont." Aya said, "So I'll cry for you."

"They don't deserve tears." Severus replied shaking his head. "If you wish to cry then cry for your birth mother."

"What happened to her?"

Severus sighed in thought lost in memories. Aya noticing this left him to his thought and continued eating.


End file.
